Fais ton choix
by Saowen
Summary: Harry y croyait dur comme fer, il s'était même pris à rêver qu'une vie de bonheur l'attendait avec Draco, mais un Malefoy reste un Malefoy et c'est une autre personne que le jeune héritier épousera
1. Chapter 1

Joyeux Noel à tous

Pour ceux qui ont la chance d'être en vacances et qui trouvent le temps long entre les deux fêtes je vous propose cette petite fic de 4 chapitres, à raison d'un chapitre par jour, ça vous fera patienter jusqu'à la prochaine coupe de champagne.

Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR

Résumé : Le jour où Draco et Pansy annoncent leur mariage par l'intermédiaire des journaux, Harry tombe de haut. Mais après tout, que croyait-il? Un Malefoy se doit de perpétuer la tradition et d'épouser une gentille petite femme

Couple : HP/DM ; RW/HG

**OoOoO Bonne lecture OoOoO**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1<p>

Le Grand et célèbre Harry Potter était hors de lui. Jamais jusqu'à aujourd'hui il ne s'était senti aussi humilié. Il marchait d'un pas décidé depuis qu'il avait quitté la grande salle et lorsqu'il traversa la salle commune des Gryffondors il ne prêta aucune attention aux élèves qui l'entouraient. Il dissuada quiconque de lui parler en accordant à toutes les personnes qui l'approchaient un regard meurtrier. D'un geste rageur, il claqua la porte de chambre du dortoir des septièmes années et jeta avec sa cape sur son lit. Il tourna en rond quelques secondes fulminant et pestant avant de s'approcher de la fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc de l'école.

Ses yeux habituellement si purs brillaient d'une haine sans pareil.

Il se jeta un sort de perception et parcourut d'un regard cuisant la foule d'élève qui se prélassait au soleil jusqu'à ce qu'il _LE_ distingue. Draco Malefoy était installé dans l'herbe profitant du beau temps, la tête reposant sur les cuisses de Pansy Parkinson sa future femme.

Les choses étaient officielles depuis le matin, Draco Malefoy et Pansy Parkinson allaient se dire oui, les bans avaient enfin été publiés dans la gazette du sorcier et toute l'école en parlait.

Harry frappa durement le montant de la fenêtre. Draco était le pire des enfoirés.

Comment avait-il pu croire ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que l'héritier Malefoy avait des sentiments pour lui.

Pourtant depuis cinq mois tout était parfait entre eux. Harry avait même fini par ce dire qu'il n'y avait pas que le sexe qui les unissait mais finalement il s'était trompé. Il ne devait pas avoir droit au bonheur.

Le jeune homme finit par s'éloigner de la fenêtre et s'allongea sur son lit. Il n'avait pas envie de pleurer même s'il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser, des larmes il en avait déjà trop versé pendant la guerre et Draco ne les méritait pas.

Harry ne répondit rien lorsque des coups résonnèrent contre la porte de la chambre. Il ne voulait voir personne, et surtout, il n'avait pas envie d'expliquer son étrange comportement lors du petit déjeuner. De toute façon il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait expliquer le fait qu'il se soit levé comme une furie avant de jeter un _incendio_ sur toutes les Gazettes du Sorcier présentes dans la grande salle, provoquant une panique sans nom.

Par chance Draco n'était pas présent dans la grande salle au moment ou Harry avait littéralement disjoncté sinon il aurait probablement était, lui aussi, victime d'un _incendio._

Les coups redoublèrent contre la porte et Harry hurla un "cassez-toi" agressif à l'intrus.

- Harry ouvre cette porte, hurla une voix féminine en réponse à l'insulte.

L'interpelé reconnu immédiatement Hermione et poussa un profond soupire d'agacement avant de lever le sort qui bloquait la porte.

- Harry bon sang mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris ?, demanda la jeune femme en entrant comme une tornade dans la pièce.

- Qu'est ce que tu as du mal à comprendre dans l'expression "casse-toi", répondit Harry.

Hermione s'installa sur le lit de son ami et fronça les sourcils.

- Tu serais gentil de me parler autrement.

- Désolé, répondit distraitement Harry.

Le jeune homme se leva et s'approcha de nouveau de la fenêtre. Draco était à présent installé à califourchon sur sa future femme lui maintenant les poignets au dessus de la tête. Il manqua de s'étouffer devant cette scène et Hermione regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir ce qui l'avait choqué.

- Mr et Mme Malefoy, ironisa la jeune femme, on peut dire qu'ils se sont bien trouvés.

Harry la regarda d'un œil mauvais.

- Et pourquoi tu dis ca ?

- Ils sont tellement pareil que ta question n'a pas lieu d'être…

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi les couples devraient toujours être formés en fonction des maisons, du sang ou des familles, s'énerva Harry.

- Tu nous fais quoi là ? Une scène de jalousie ? Franchement ne me dit pas que tu en pinces pour Parkinson parce que je suis sure que tu ne la supporterais pas plus d'une semaine.

Harry secoua la tête de gauche à droite mais ne répondit rien. Son amie ne pouvait pas savoir, personne n'était au courant, de ce qu'il partageait avec l'héritier Malefoy, c'était une des conditions que s'étaient fixés les deux anciens ennemis lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulaient voir leurs noms dans les journaux. Harry parce qu'il le voyait déjà assez souvent associé à sa victoire face a Voldemort et Draco parce qu'il ne voulait pas être vu comme un Malefoy repenti à la limite du pathétique vivant une trépidante histoire d'amour avec le grand héros du monde sorcier.

- Tu crois que je vais être collé pour ce que j'ai fait ?, demanda soudain Harry.

- Non, l'année est presque terminée, et puis tu es notre sauveur. Au pire McGonagall va te convoquer dans son bureau pour te demander des explications. Explications que j'aimerais avoir moi aussi.

- Un article stupide comme d'habitude.

Hermione le regarda avec étonnement.

- Il ne devait pas être "comme d'habitude" vu la manière dont tu as réagi.

- Et si tu lui foutais la paix.

Harry se retourna et vit Dean Thomas entrer dans le dortoir. Il lui sourit content d'obtenir un soutien quel qu'il soit.

- Ron te cherche, continua le Gryffondor. Il m'a dit de te dire que ton petit cadeau de fin d'étude était près à être déballé.

Hermione rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et quitta précipitamment la pièce.

- Trop facile…, plaisanta Dean en la regardant partir.

Il s'approcha d'Harry et comme l'avait fait Hermione plus tôt il regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir qui intéressait tant le survivant.

- Il t'a quitté pour elle ?

Harry le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou.

- Je ne…, commença-t-il

- Vas y nie l'évidence c'est encore plus marrant…

Dean pointa sa baguette sur le couple d'amoureux situé plusieurs mètres plus bas et murmura quelques mots. L'instant d'après une trombe d'eau se déversait sur les deux Serpentards.

Dean se baissa et tira Harry par la manche pour qu'il en face autant alors que tout les jeunes présents dans le parc regardaient en direction des fenêtres du château à la recherche du coupable.

- Mais t'es malade, s'emporta Harry.

- Dis moi que tu n'as pas adorer leurs têtes ? répondit Dean entre deux éclats de rire.

Les deux Gryffondors se mirent à genoux pour jeter un coup d'œil discret par la fenêtre et ne purent s'empêcher de rire un peu plus devant le visage déconfit de Pansy dont les cheveux pendaient lamentablement dans l'attente d'un sort de séchage.

Draco quand à lui ne valait pas mieux mais son regard d'acier était rivé sur l'une des fenêtres de la plus haute tour du Château, il n'était pas dupe.

- Tu sais tu ne devrais pas te miner le moral pour un type comme lui, lança soudain Dean.

- Je ne me mine pas le moral pour lui… mentit Harry

- Tu as faillit faire flamber tout le château je te signal.

- J'étais énervé c'est tout, ça peut arriver non ?, persista le Survivant

Dean se releva et sourit à Harry, il était plus qu'amusé de l'évidente mauvaise foi de son ami.

- Si tu veux Malefoy, tu vas devoir t'y prendre autrement…, dit-il avant de quitter le dortoir.

**OoOoO**

Lorsqu'Harry se décida enfin à sortir du dortoir la mâtinée était pratiquement achevée. Ne voulant pas se retrouver dans la grande salle sous les regards paniqués de ceux qu'il avait faillit brûler vifs quelques heures plus tôt il se dirigea directement vers les cuisines du château pour se faire servir un repas par les elfes de maison.

Dobby était réellement un cuisinier hors pair, Harry avait mangé au moins autant que Ron lors d'un réveillon de Noël ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

Le jeune homme décida alors de sortir faire quelques pas dans le parc, il avait besoin de solitude pour faire le point sur sa relation avec Draco.

La plupart des élèves étaient à Prés-au-Lard comme tous les samedis après midi et il ne risquait pas de croiser Malefoy qui était le premier à partir chaque fois qu'une sortie au village voisin était prévue.

Harry déambula quelques temps au bord du Lac jusqu'à ce qu'une furieuse envie de voler ne guide ses pas jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch. Il appela son balai d'un _Accio _et commença rapidement à faire quelques acrobaties.

Après une heure, il redescendit sur terre et s'installa dans les gradins. Pourquoi l'image de Malefoy ne sortait-elle plus de sa tête, il voyait le jeune homme dans une immense maison avec Pansy à ses cotés, grosse comme une baleine mais heureuse de porter l'héritier prodigue de l'homme de sa vie.

Deux bras encerclèrent soudain la taille du jeune homme et des lèvres qu'il ne pouvait confondre avec aucunes autres se collèrent sur sa nuque.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là tout seul ?

Harry se dégagea sèchement et s'éloigna.

- Rien, j'attends quelqu'un.

Draco leva un sourcil perplexe.

- Qui ?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ca te concerne.

Harry n'avait jamais su mentir, c'était comme si Merlin lui avait jeté un sort à la Pinocchio, chaque fois qu'il mentait tout le monde le voyait mais ce jour là Draco devait être trop préoccupé par son futur mariage car il ne remarqua pas ce qui était pourtant flagrant.

L'héritier Malefoy croisa les bras sur son torse et s'approcha de son amant qui recula de plusieurs pas.

- Il se passe quoi là ?, demanda le Blond, je croyais qu'on avait été clairs, on ne dit rien pour nous deux mais on ne va pas voir ailleurs tant qu'on n'a pas décidé qu'on en avait assez l'un de l'autre.

Harry continua de reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il bute contre la rambarde du gradin.

- En aurais-tu assez de moi Potter ?

- Excuse moi Malefoy mais il me semble que c'est toi qui t'es lassé le premier.

Une vague d'étonnement déferla dans le regard de Draco.

- Oh je t'en pris arrête de faire l'innocent, j'ai lu la gazette ce matin, je suis au courant.

- Je n'ai pas eu cette chance, plaisanta Draco, il parait qu'un petit malin à brûlé tout les exemplaires de l'école.

Harry vira au rouge. Comment pouvait-il se moquer de lui ?

-Haaaarryyyyy

Draco se baissa aussi rapidement qu'il le put pour se cacher de l'arrivant alors que l'appelé se retournait pour voir Dean au milieu du terrain.

- Je te cherche depuis une heure, hurla le Gryffondor, heureusement que Colin sait toujours où tu te trouves. Je me demande s'il n'a pas posé un mouchard sur ta baguette.

- Sale petit pourri…, grommela Draco à quatre pates aux pieds de son amant.

Harry se demanda s'il parlait de Colin ou de Dean et en vint à la conclusion qu'il devait parler des deux.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?, finit par demander le Survivant.

- J'ai une solution pour ton problème de ce matin, je suis sur que…

Harry devint plus pâle qu'un Malefoy et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Draco avant de couper son ami

- Je n'ai pas de problème Dean, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Bouge pas, j'arrive, répondit Dean en commençant à gravir les escaliers qui menaient au gradin.

- Potter je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais ne crois pas t'en tirer à si bon compte, râla Draco alors qu'il rampait en direction de la sortie opposée à celle par laquelle Dean arrivait.

Dean s'approcha de son ami un sourire diabolique collé au visage.

- Il est parti ? demanda-t-il, négligemment

- Qui ?

- Draco, il était bien planqué à tes pieds il y a deux minutes.

Harry soupira de lassitude.

- Je ne vois pas où tu as été chercher que Malefoy et moi on se voyait en secret. A l'heure où je te parle il est à Près-au-Lard surement en train d'essayer une robe de sorcier à 200 galions.

Dean le regarda comme s'il était un gnome des jardins.

- Tu as remarqué cette drôle de plaque rouge qui apparait sur ton cou quand tu essayes de mentir, c'est vachement marrant.

- Merde Dean arrête un peu...

- Je fais ça pour t'aider moi plaida le jeune homme, je suis même près à me sacrifier.

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'il attrapa Harry par le col. Il approcha son visage de celui rouge vif de son ami.

- Il nous regarde…

L'instant d'après Dean embrassait Harry.

Le survivant n'essaya pas de se débattre trop surpris par le geste, Dean était le deuxième homme qu'il embrassait et la sensation qu'il ressentait été loin de celle qu'il éprouvait lorsque Draco l'embrassait.

Harry n'avait pas le sentiment d'être en compétition avec Dean comme c'était le cas lorsqu'il était avec Draco, il avait simplement l'impression que Dean avait envie de lui, de le protéger, de partager quelques chose de vrai comme si en un simple baiser son ami lui transmettait tous ses sentiments, ce qui n'était jamais le cas avec Draco, parce que tout le monde le sais un Malefoy ne montre jamais ses sentiments.

Harry se trouva ridicule, Dean agissait dans le simple but de rendre Draco jaloux, il ne pouvait pas ressentir quoi que ce soit pour lui.

Retrouvant un peu de bon sens le Survivant se dégagea de l'étreinte de son ami.

Un voile de tristesse masquait les yeux de Dean mais il se dissipa rapidement.

- Qu'est ce qui t'a pris ? demanda Harry.

- J'en mourrais d'envie, répondit sincèrement Dean. Et tu aurais vu la tête de Malefoy c'était hilarant. Ce type est le dernier des abrutis, il ne connaît pas sa chance conclut-il.

Dean s'éloigna et Harry resta de nouveau seul dans les gradins.

Incroyable, l'un de ses meilleurs amis venait pratiquement de lui faire une déclaration et alors que cette idée l'aurait fait hurler de rire le matin même il ne voyait plus les choses de la même manière après le baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger.

**OoOoO**

Harry regardait Ron et Hermione s'embrasser, il les fixait depuis une dizaine de minutes comme la plupart des Gryffondors présents dans la salle commune conscient que quelque chose avait changé. Ils n'agissaient plus comme avant. Peu leurs importaient à présent qu'il y ait trente-six témoins, ils ne se lâchaient plus.

Un filet de bave dégoulina sur le menton de Ron et Harry grimaça. Ecœurant. Ou diable avaient-ils mis leur pudeur ?

Neville sortit du dortoir en courant, il tenait à la main un exemplaire à moitié carbonisé de la gazette du Sorcier qu'il cacha dans son dos lorsqu'il remarqua la présence d'Harry.

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel, il n'était plus question pour lui d'agir comme un fou furieux à cause de Malefoy.

Un gémissement masculin s'échappa du couple toujours enlacé et Harry constata que la main d'Hermione s'était égarée sur un endroit particulièrement sensible de l'anatomie de Ron

Un groupe de premières années déserta la salle alors que les troisièmes années présents semblaient en attendre plus.

- Mais c'est dégoutant ! Arrêtez ça sérieux.

Harry tourna son regard vers Seamus et hocha de la tête pour l'appuyer, mais le couple ne sembla pas se préoccuper de l'intervention de leur ami.

- Je préférais quand ils étaient puceaux.

Harry s'étouffa sous la surprise avant de fixer Seamus.

- Tu veux dire… qu'ils…

- Harry ce que tu peux être naïf, plaisanta l'irlandais. Allez, laissons-les, il est presque l'heure de diner.

Lorsqu'Harry entra dans la grande salle il fut terrassé par le regard meurtrier de Malefoy. Il lui rendit le même sans complexe. Après tout Draco avait mis fin à leur relation en se fiançant à Pansy, lui n'avait rien à se reprocher.

Le jeune Gryffondor s'installa près de Dean tournant ainsi le dos à la table des Serpentards. Ce dernier en profita pour passer un bras autour de la taille du sauveur sans oublier de jeter un regard satisfait à Draco qui serra convulsivement son verre de jus de citrouille.

Sur les genoux du dernier des Malefoy un exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier en piteux état était ouvert à la page mondaine.

En sortant de la grande salle Harry attira Dean jusqu'à un couloir désert, il avait décidé de lui parler de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Même s'il avait apprécié le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, il n'aimait pas son ami et il ne voulait pas de quiproquo tout devait être clair entre eux.

- Harry je ne te savais pas aussi presser d'être seul avec moi.

- Sois un peu sérieux, s'il te plait.

Dean posa les mains sur les joues d'Harry et encra son regard brun dans le sien.

- Tu l'es bien assez pour deux. Pour tout à l'heure, je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du t'embrasser. Je t'ai dit que je faisais ça pour t'aider avec Malefoy mais en réalité je n'ai pensé qu'à moi. Je ne veux pas que ca te mette mal à l'aise, d'accord ! Mais en même temps je ne veux pas te mentir. Je t'aime, depuis longtemps et si j'acceptais de te voir partir en douce pour rejoindre l'autre blondinet c'était uniquement parce qu'il te rendait le sourire…

- Comme s'est touchant… j'ai failli chialer en vous entendant.

Les deux Gryffondors se retournèrent brusquement et aperçurent Draco.

- Tiens un dragon en colère… lança Dean, je te laisse t'en occuper Harry, ajouta-t-il en prenant la fuite.

Lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de Draco il s'arrêta et le fixa quelques secondes.

- Fais attention à ce que tu vas dire, tu es en train de le perdre, chuchota-t-il.

Draco l'ignora et attendit patiemment qu'il soit hors de vue.

- Alors vous êtes ensemble ?, demanda-t-il après plusieurs minutes de silence.

- Qu'est ce que ca peut te faire, répondit le Gryffondor. Tu vas épouser Pansy après les exams, non.

- Bien sur que je vais l'épouser, c'est prévu depuis notre naissance…

- Merci de m'avoir averti. Est nous dans tout ça ?, questionna Harry

Draco croisa les bras et s'adossa au mur.

- Nous ? Mais tu espères quoi ? Qu'on va s'installer vivre heureux et fonder une famille ? J'ai des devoirs envers ma famille je te signal, je n'ai pas le choix.

- Bien sur que si tu l'as, s'emporta Harry, tu as bien choisi de t'opposer à Voldemort pendant la guerre, et aujourd'hui ton père est en prison, ne me dit pas que c'est ta mère qui t'oblige à te marier. Ce que tu veux c'est une petite vie parfaite, une femme, des enfants et peut-être même un chien le tout dans un immonde manoir issu de ton illustre famille… et bien si c'est ça que tu veux, marie-toi mais ne t'attend pas à ce que je sois l'amant dans ton placard.

- Tu veux vraiment qu'on avoue au monde sorcier qu'on baise ensemble ?, questionna Draco. Tu imagines les répercussions ?

- Je suis prêt à les affronter…

- Et bien pas moi…

Harry soupira et s'éloigna.

- Alors tout est dit, conclut-il.

Draco le regarda partir, il fit un pas pour le retenir mais arrêta rapidement son geste. A quoi bon se ridiculiser, leur séparation était inévitable puisqu'ils n'avaient pas d'avenir.

A suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

** Alors que j'étais en pleine rédaction de ma liste de bonne résolution pour l'année 2012. **

**Je me suis rappelée que je vous avais promis un chapitre par jour pour cette fic alors sans plus attendre le voilà**

**OoOoO Bonne lecture OoOoO**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

_5 ans plus tard_

Draco jeta la gazette du sorcier sur son bureau. Harry faisait encore la une.

Depuis 5 ans cela arrivait fréquemment.

Dès sa sortie de Poudlard les média s'étaient entichés du héros du monde sorcier car il ne faisait jamais rien comme tout le monde.

Dans les premiers temps les articles avaient porté sur le futur métier du Survivant, en effet, alors que tous s'attendaient à le voir intégrer l'école des Aurors ou l'Université de Médicomagie le jeune homme s'était inscrit à l'école d'ArtMagic. Aussi incroyable que cela était Harry avait un don pour le dessin et il en avait fait son choix de carrière.

Une fois la nouvelle passée, les articles avaient tourné autour des expositions du jeune homme. De vraies réussites. Ses tableaux se vendaient plus cher les uns que les autres et si les mauvaises langues se plaisaient à dire que seule sa notoriété lui permettait de vendre ses œuvres, les critiques eux étaient unanimes, Harry était un géni.

Mais depuis trois mois une toute autre nouvelle alimentait les médias, Harry Potter venait d'annoncer son mariage et ça Draco avait du mal à le supporter.

Il jeta un regard sombre au jeune homme souriant de la photo en première page. En cinq ans l'héritier Malefoy n'avait pas réussi à oublier ses lèvres. C'était une chose impensable mais il devait bien avouer que ses nuits avec Harry n'avaient aucun égal.

- Draco ?

L'interpelé leva les yeux vers sa femme. Elle portait une somptueuse tenue qu'elle ne mettait pas du tout en valeur mais le jeune homme n'y prêta pas attention.

- Hum…

- Blaise t'attend depuis dix minutes dans le petit salon.

- Dit lui que j'arrive, je termine un dossier.

Pansy regarda le journal que son mari fixait de nouveau avant de sortir du bureau. Elle avait compris depuis longtemps que l'homme qui partageait sa vie cachait un lourd secret et même si elle refusait toujours de se l'avouer, elle connaissait et souffrait de ce secret pas si bien gardé.

Blaise avalait sa deuxième tasse de thé lorsque Draco entra dans le salon. Il ne fit aucun commentaire sur la ponctualité de son ami. Tous les Malefoy avaient pour habitude de se faire attendre.

- Désolé pour l'attente.

Ca par contre c'était inhabituel.

- Pas grave, répondit Blaise alors que Draco s'installait dans un fauteuil face à lui.

- Alors quelles nouvelles de Londres ?

Draco s'était installé dans la maison de campagne de sa famille depuis son mariage, il avait réalisé ses études de Droit Sorcier par correspondance et s'en était très bien sorti malgré le challenge que cela représentait.

Il ne se rendait à Londres que très rarement lorsqu'un dossier important requerrait sa présence au cabinet pour lequel il travaillait. Par chance il parvenait la plupart du temps à traiter ses affaires de chez lui et ne participait à aucune audience située dans la capitale.

- Notre futur premier ministre est enceinte… Une véritable polémique au sujet du père alimente les ragots, mais pour ce qui est du plus important je suppose que tu es au courant... Potter va se marier.

- Granger est enceinte ?, s'étonna Draco. Ne me dit pas qu'elle va mettre sa campagne de coté… Elle est déjà pénalisé par son âge, si en plus elle décide de passer 3 mois à vomir partout avant de commencer à grossir jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir se déplacer, je ne vois pas comment elle pourrait devenir ministre…

Blaise esquissa un sourire Draco ne l'avouerait probablement jamais mais il serait probablement l'un des premiers à donner sa voix à Hermione Granger. Ils en avaient souvent discuté et le programme de la jeune fille correspondait parfaitement à ses attentes, ci ce n'était cette loi stupide sur la libération des Elfes de Maison. Lucius devait probablement se retourner dans sa tombe.

- Et le père alors ? Pourquoi cette polémique ?, demanda Draco

- Elle a quitté Ron il y a plus d'un an, et personne ne lui connait d'aventure alors disons que les paris sont ouverts.

Draco se servit une tasse de café avant de se caler confortablement dans son fauteuil.

- Et tu as parié sur quel cheval ?, plaisanta-t-il.

- Tu me connais, c'est pas mon style… Je suis contre ce genre de pratique.

Draco haussa un sourcil septique.

- Fred Weasley, abdiqua Blaise en souriant.

- Ah oui ?

- Il est la raison de la rupture de notre cher Hermione et de Ron, donc je ne vois pas d'autre prétendant mais bien sur je ne peux pas publier ça.

- Quelle tragédie pour ton canard cette nouvelle loi sur la vie privée des politiques, ironisa Draco

- Au moins je peux toujours dire tout et n'importe quoi sur les joueurs de Quidditch, les chanteurs ou je sais pas moi… les artistes peintres.

L'ancien Serpentard grimaça comprenant l'allusion à Potter.

- Alors il va se marier, annonça-t-il comme si la nouvelle l'indifférée complètement. Et l'heureuse élue est … ?

- Toi tu n'as pas lu l'article de la gazette.

Draco secoua la tête.

- Lire les gros titres de ce torchon me suffissent.

- L'heureux élu… n'est autre que Dean Thomas.

Draco s'étouffa avec une gorgée de café.

- Quoi ?

- Tu devrais vraiment te rendre à Londres de temps en temps. Harry a fait part son homosexualité à la communauté sorcière depuis plusieurs mois déjà.

- Alors ils sont restés ensemble depuis tout ce temps…

Blaise haussa un sourcil septique. Tout ce temps ? Comment Draco pouvait-il être au courant d'un scoop sur l'histoire entre Harry et Dean alors que lui-même n'avait appris leur relation que quelques jours plus tôt.

- Tu me cacherais pas un truc toi ? demanda Blaise.

Draco reposa sa tasse et se leva.

- Je sais depuis bien longtemps qu'Harry et Dean sont ensemble, ils ont commencé à se voir alors qu'ils étaient encore à Poudlard.

Draco serra les poings. Harry n'avait pas mis longtemps à l'oublier. Le soir même de leur rupture il avait du retrouver cet imbécile de Thomas dans sa chambre. Quel hypocrite…

- Ca c'est impossible, lança Blaise coupant Draco dans ses pensées. Dean a vécu pendant un temps avec un Serdaigle après sa sortie de Poudlard. Harry et lui n'étaient que des amis.

Draco croisa les bras sur son torse. Quelque chose clochait dans toute cette histoire. Il claqua deux fois dans ses mains et un elfe de maison apparut.

- Je pars pour Londres. Fais ouvrir l'appartement du centre et prépare mes affaires.

- Tu te rends à Londres, s'étonna Blaise alors que l'elfe disparaissait.

- Oui, j'ai des choses à régler…

L'ami de Draco ne cacha pas son sourire, enfin l'héritier Malefoy réagissait et quelle qu'en soit la raison, tout valait mieux que l'exile forcé dans lequel l'ancien prince des Serpentards s'était cloitré depuis 5 ans.

**OoOoO**

Harry attrapa une coupe de champagne sur un plateau qui passait à sa portée. Il avala lentement une gorgée alors que Dean répondait à sa place à une question totalement stupide du journaliste qui l'interviewait.

- Bien sur nous nous aimons.

- Et vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?, demanda le journaliste, persistant dans sa stupidité.

Dean le regarda comme une bête étrange.

- Non on s'est rencontré il y a deux mois.

Harry esquissa un sourire.

- Votre exposition est un franc succès, pensez-vous que l'amour vous rend talentueux ?

- C'est vrai que je ne faisais que des croutes avant de te rencontrer mon cœur, heureusement que tu es là, répondit Harry.

Dean eut un petit sourire narquois alors que le journaliste prenait conscience qu'Harry se moquait de lui.

- Excusez-nous mais nous avons beaucoup de monde à voir ce soir, expliqua soudain Dean en tirant Harry par le bras

Le journaliste les regarda partir bouche bée avant de griffonner rapidement quelque chose sur son calepin.

- Tu crois qu'ils se réunissent pour trouver les questions les plus stupides qu'ils puissent te poser ? demanda Dean lorsqu'ils se furent un peu éloignés. Je me demande comment tu fais pour supporter ça depuis si longtemps.

- Bienvenue dans mon monde, plaisanta Harry. Si ça te gène tant que ça il est encore temps de tout arrêter. Je ne suis pas sûr que cette histoire soit une bonne idée de toute façon.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel.

- Crois-moi, c'est la meilleure idée que nous ayons eu…

Harry resta muet. Annoncer au monde sorcier qu'il était homosexuel n'était pas parvenu à faire sortir Draco de son trou alors il ne voyait pas en quoi annoncer son mariage allait faire réagir son ancien amant.

Depuis 5 ans, Draco ne lui avait jamais donné signe de vie. Il vivait éloigné de Londres et de la vie médiatique. Son nom n'avait été cité dans les journaux que deux fois depuis sa sortie de Poudlard.

Le jour de son mariage et un an après lorsque le gynécomage de Pansy avait vendu aux journalistes l'information selon laquelle la jeune femme était stérile.

Harry n'avait pas été heureux d'apprendre cette nouvelle mais l'ironie du sort l'avait fait sourire, Malefoy l'avait quitté dans le but d'avoir une vie parfaite avec un bel héritier mais il était encore loin de son rêve d'idéal.

Harry lui s'était habitué à l'effervescence permanente qui faisait de sa vie un véritable roman photo et Dean n'était pas le dernier à créer la polémique au sujet de la vie du Sauveur, avec ses idées toutes plus stupides les unes que les autres.

Si seulement il avait réussi à oublier Draco, il serait probablement tombé amoureux de Dean et l'annonce de leur mariage ne serait pas fictive… Mais bien sur il avait fallu que son ancien amant hante ses pensées et ses nuits.

Heureusement Dean avait finit par l'oublier et aujourd'hui ils étaient devenus de vrais amis, surtout depuis que Ron avait disparu personne ne savait où après sa rupture avec Hermione.

- Ce vernissage n'en finit pas, se plaignit Dean en souriant. Et si on rentrait s'envoyer en l'air…

- Thomas tu ne pourrais pas être un peu moins toi-même lorsque tu es en public.

Harry ne reconnu pas immédiatement la voix qui venait de couper son ami, il fut donc plus que surpris de se retourner et de tomber face à Blaise. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il n'avait pas vu le jeune journaliste mais ce qui l'étonna le plus fut le visage tendu de la personne qui l'accompagnait

- Bonjour Zabini, lança Dean alors qu'Harry restait muet. Malefoy..., ajouta-t-il à l'intention du blond qui l'accompagnait.

Une foule de sentiment se bousculaient dans la tête d'Harry sans qu'il ne puisse arriver à les maîtriser. De la joie, du désir, de la rancœur, de la crainte tout ce mélanger et le jeune artiste se demandait comment après cinq ans Draco réussissait encore à le perturber à ce point.

Il s'était pourtant préparer a cette rencontre, il avait jouer la scène plus de mille fois devant son miroir préparant au mot près ce qu'il dirait a son ancien amant mais aujourd'hui aucun mot ne semblait vouloir sortir de sa bouche, comme s'il avait tout oublié. Il était en train de se ridiculiser.

Dean sembla comprendre le problème de son ami, il passa une main autour de sa taille et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille.

- Respire, reste calme et reprend toi…

Le regard de Draco se durcit.

- Alors quel bon vent t'a porté jusqu'à Londres Draco, demanda Dean sans relâcher son étreinte sur Harry qui ne parvenait toujours pas à esquisser le moindre geste.

- Les affaires, répondit-il.

- C'est rare… L'exposition te plait ? Je ne savais pas que tu avais reçu une invitation.

Draco retint tant bien que mal sa colère.

- Je suis un Malefoy et même si je vis en dehors de la capitale mon nom me donne tous les droits et celui de participer à se vernissage en fait parti.

En une seconde, Harry retrouva toute sa raison. Cette réplique, digne de l'ancien Serpentard avait réveillé des souvenir qu'il aurait préférer oublier. Pour qui cette petite fouine se prenait-il ?

- Tu es ici chez moi Malefoy, lança-t-il énervé, et si l'envie de te foutre dehors de ma galerie me prend, ton nom ne te sauvera pas de mon pied au cul.

Non loin du petit groupe, un journaliste aux aguets griffonnait à toute vitesse sur son calepin.

- Harry ?, s'étonna Dean face à cette vulgarité.

Draco regarda son ancien amant dans les yeux mais ne prit pas la peine de répliquer, cela n'aurait servi qu'à envenimer la situation et il n'était pas venu pour ça. Il tourna simplement les talons et s'éloigna d'un pas mesuré suivit de Blaise dont le malaise était aussi palpable que celui de Dean.

- Mais t'es fou ! Qu'est ce qui t'a pris ?

Harry regarda son ami en souriant.

- Je fais ce que tu m'as dis, je joue les indifférents…

- Quoi ? Mais je t'ai jamais dit de lui dire des trucs pareils.

Harry reposa sèchement sa coupe de champagne sur un petit guéridon.

- Faudrait savoir s'emporta-t-il, tu m'as dit de ne pas me pâmer et maintenant tu trouves que je n'ai pas été assez gentil ? De toute façon il est si imbu de lui-même que je doute que ma réflexion lui ai réellement fait de l'effet.

**OoOoO**

Lorsque Draco franchit le seuil de son duplex, il n'avait toujours pas décoléré.

Potter avait changé, pas physiquement, il était toujours aussi beau, mais à l'époque où ils étaient ensemble à Poudlard il ne se serait jamais permis de lui parler comme il l'avait fait.

Ce qui énervait réellement Draco ce n'était pas le changement de caractère de son ancien amant, car lui non plus n'était plus le même, mais l'origine de ce changement à savoir Dean Thomas.

Le regard de l'ancien Serpentard se posa sur les nombreuses malles qui encombraient l'entrée. Il était pourtant certain qu'Oscar avait rangé toutes ses affaires lorsqu'il avait quitté l'appartement un plus tôt.

- Oscar !

L'elfe de maison apparut et fixa les valises d'un regard apeuré.

- Madame vient d'arriver, expliqua le domestique, je n'ai pas eu le temps de ranger… Que monsieur me pardonne je m'en occupe immédiatement.

Draco leva les yeux sur l'escalier.

- Surprise !, s'exclama Pansy en descendant les marches.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?, répondit Draco.

- Londres me manquait alors pour une fois que tu te décides à y rester quelques jours je ne voyais pas pourquoi je me priverais de la capitale.

- Je croyais pourtant que les choses étaient claires Pansy, s'il nous est facile de tromper le monde quand nous sommes à la campagne, ici ce ne sera pas aussi simple il vaudrait mieux que tu rentres…

Pansy tourna le dos à son époux et prit la direction du salon.

- Non, dit-elle en entrant dans la pièce où le thé était servi. Je ne partirais pas, tu devras faire un effort… Ce n'est quand même pas si compliqué que cela de jouer le couple d'amoureux. Tu y parvenais à l'époque de Poudlard.

Draco sortit un paquet de cigarette et en alluma une sachant pertinemment que cela exaspérait la jeune femme.

- Ecoute-moi bien Pansy, tu vas rentrer. Je ne le dirais pas une troisième fois.

La jeune femme toussa bruyamment faisant ainsi comprendre à son mari dans quelle indisposition la mettait la fumée avant de prendre une pile de lettres qui était posées sur un guéridon.

- Milicent nous invite pour le dîner demain soir, cela fait des mois que je ne l'ai pas vu, je suis sure que nous allons passer une agréable soirée.

- Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu Pansy, tu sais bien que ça me met hors de moi… Je ne compte pas diner chez cette petite dinde de Milicent et tu n'iras pas non plus puisque tu rentres demain à la première heure.

- NON !

Draco sursauta. Il n'était pas courant que la jeune femme s'emporte.

- Je ne partirais pas, reprit-elle plus calmement. Je sais pourquoi tu veux te débarrasser de moi, mais tant que nous serons mariés je t'empêcherais de me ridiculiser…

- Quoi ?

Pansy reposa les lettres qu'elle venait passer en revu et fixa Draco.

- Tu aimes un homme… C'est répugnant.

- Pansy tu devrais apprendre à te taire… Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

La jeune femme se leva et s'approcha de lui d'un pas rageur.

- Je sais très bien de quoi je parle, je suis la première concernée… Si j'avais su que je devrais te partager avec le souvenir de Potter, je ne t'aurais jamais épousé.

Draco jeta son mégot dans la tasse de Pansy.

- Si tu avais été capable de me donner un héritier notre vie ne serait peut-être pas ce qu'elle est…

La jeune femme gifla Draco de toutes ses forces avant d'exploser en sanglots.

- Tu es un monstre !, hurla-t-elle, dans tous les sens du terme…

Elle quitta précipitamment la pièce sous le regard affligé de son époux. Draco avait conscience que les mots qu'il venait de prononcer étaient cruels mais il ne supportait plus sa femme et elle avait visé juste avec Harry ce qui n'arrangerait rien à leur relation.

Son retour à Londres commençait plutôt mal.

**OoOoO**

- Alors là c'est le bouquet…, murmura Seamus

Dean arracha la gazette du sorcier des mains de son ami.

- Harry va littéralement péter un plomb, compléta-t-il en lisant à son tour l'article.

- Je crois que tu devrais jeter ce torchon au feu et lui dire que vous n'avez pas reçu la gazette ce matin.

- On parle d'Harry là pas d'un quelconque imbécile… Heureusement que pour cette fois je n'y suis pour rien…

Seamus le regarda d'un air moqueur.

- Tu n'es jamais totalement responsable des déboires de notre cher Harry. Il te suit dans tes délires après tout. Mais là c'est clair qu'ils ont fait forts...

- Deeeeaaaan

- Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de te laisser, annonça Seamus reconnaissant la voix d'Harry

- Non, non, non, tu vas rester avec moi pour m'aider.

Dean attrapa le bras de son ami qui tentait de prendre la fuite.

Une bagarre amicale s'engagea entre eux jusqu'à ce que la porte du bureau frappe le mur. Harry entra dans la pièce plus blanc que jamais.

- Vous avez lu ça ?, demanda-t-il en secouant la gazette sous le nez de ses deux amis

- C'est-à-dire que… Oui.

Harry fixa la premier page et lu d'une voix où tremblait la fureur.

_**La soirée à ne pas manquer cette saison était sans conteste le vernissage de la nouvelle collection d'Harry Potter judicieusement nommée « Nostalgie ». Si les plus grands sorciers étaient présents c'est avant tout le couple phare de la soirée, Harry et son futur époux Bean Thomate, **_** qui brillait le plus. Inutile de préciser que leur charisme déchaine les passions depuis l'annonce de leur mariage.**

- Ils ont encore écorché ton nom, plaisanta Seamus.

- Non, c'est moi qui m'amuse, la dernière fois j'avais testé Pean Tombas, mais ça ne me plaisait pas.

- Arrêtez vos plaisanteries et laissez moi finir, gronda Harry.

_**Nostalgie, un titre particulièrement bien choisi et illustré durant la soirée par la présence de Draco Malefoy, ancien allié de l'artiste durant la Guerre. Alors que le jeune aristocrate n'était pas revenu à Londres depuis plus de 18 mois il est assez surprenant qu'il ait choisi cette occasion mondaine pour faire sa réapparition. Cependant les alliés d'hier sont les ennemis d'aujourd'hui car ce ne sont pas des politesses que se sont échangés les deux anciens membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Harry Potter semblait en effet extrêmement contrarié de la présence du jeune Malefoy dans sa galerie privée.**_

_**Que cache une telle animosité ? Les plus réalistes y voient des réminiscences de leurs anciennes querelles mais déjà certaines langues se délient et il y aurait derrière cette antipathie quelque chose de bien plus profond… Une ancienne histoire qui selon nos sources daterait de Poudlard.**_

- D'où tiennent-ils ces informations, demanda Dean.

- Je m'en fous complètement, tu imagines la tête de Draco quand il va lire ca ?

- Je ne sais pas trop comment il va prendre ça mais la suite par contre il risque de très mal le vivre, expliqua Seamus.

Harry parcourut rapidement quelques lignes supplémentaires de l'article avant de froisser la gazette d'un geste brusque.

_**N'oublions pas les répercutions de l'absence remarquée du Sauveur lors du mariage de Mr Malefoy avec la jeune Pansy Parkinson seulement un an après la défaite du Lord Noir. A cette époque la nécessitait de réhabiliter certains enfants de Mangemort avait poussé le jeune Sauveur à être présent aux mariages les plus médiatiques de ces familles salies et si Harry Potter avait affirmé devoir quitter le pays pour des raisons diplomatiques afin d'excuser son absence, nous pouvons supposer aujourd'hui qu'il n'en était rien. De la jalousie ? Harry Potter aurait-il eu un faible pour la jeune Parkinson ? Cette hypothèse aurait été plausible si nous ne connaissions pas les penchants du jeune homme. Mr Malefoy semble à notre avis être la réelle source du conflit, espérons que Mr Thomate ne sera pas le souffre douleur de cette tragique histoire qui ressemble plus à un drame qu'à une romance…**_

Draco allait le tuer, le journal sous entendait qu'ils avaient eu une histoire et ça l'héritier Malefoy ne le supporterait jamais…

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir**

**Un, deux, trois **

**OoOoO Bonne lecture OoOoO**

**L'intro la plus rapide de l'Ouest**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3<p>

- Une soirée ? Tu es sure ?

Blaise fixa Pansy d'un œil inquiet. La jeune femme n'était pas de celle à qui l'on pouvait dire non mais il avait parfaitement conscience qu'organiser une soirée serait un suicide social pour le couple Malefoy étant données les rumeurs qui circulaient à Londres depuis le matin.

- Est-ce que Draco est au courant ?, demanda le métisse espérant trouver une échappatoire.

- Peu importe Draco, répondit sèchement Pansy.

- Oui, peu importe mon avis du moment que je paye.

Blaise se sentait toujours mal à l'aise lorsqu'il se retrouvait avec le couple mais qui ne l'était pas en leur présence. Il y avait tellement d'animosité entre les deux époux que l'atmosphère devenait irrespirable lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble.

- J'ai déjà posté les invitations, annonça Pansy. Après demain trois cent cinquante personnes évolueront dans ce salon. Il faudrait d'ailleurs l'agrandir, je demanderais aux elfes de s'en occuper.

- Puis-je jeter un œil à la liste des invités ?, demanda Draco.

Pansy tendit un petit calepin au jeune homme avant de reporter son attention sur Blaise.

- J'offre l'exclusivité de cette soirée à ton journal. _SorcièrePlus_ vient de trouver ça Une…

Blaise toussa.

- Tu sais Pansy, ça fait longtemps que vous avez quitté Londres et je ne suis pas sûr que les invités que tu as choisi se déplacent, tu t'y prends un peu à la dernière minute.

- Justement, expliqua Pansy, en invitant des journalistes je pousse les mondains à venir.

Le jeune homme se leva et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

- Ce que Blaise veut te dire, s'exclama soudain Draco, avec toute la diplomatie qu'on lui connait, ajouta-t-il avec ironie. C'est que si tu n'as pas une attraction lors de ta soirée, personne ne se déplacera à notre réception pour voir un vieux couple sans intérêt tel que nous.

- Mais je l'ai notre _People_,se vanta la jeune femme en tendant la Gazette du Sorcier à Blaise qui sachant de quoi parlait la jeune femme secoua la tête pour ne pas avoir à la prendre.

- Je... J'ai… rendez-vous, bafouilla-t-il conscient que la scène qui allait suivre n'allait pas être réjouissante. Je vais vous… laisser. On… Se recontacte pour cette histoire.

Draco attrapa le journal que sa femme avait tendu à Blaise et l'ouvrit alors que son ami quittait la pièce.

Pansy se leva et fit le tour de son mari un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

- Tu vois, dit-elle, grâce à cet article, je suis certaine d'avoir tous les invités que je veux. Ils vont adorer t'épier pour voir si ce que dit cet immondice est vrai…

Draco pâlit et jeta le journal sur la table.

- Cette fois tu as été trop loin Pansy !, s'emporta le jeune homme. Tu veux faire de moi un bête de foire? Pas de problème! Mais souviens toi que c'est moi qui t'ai tout appris et il se pourrait bien que tout se retourne contre toi.

- Qu'est qui pourrait être pire qu'un homo refoulé marié sans amour ? C'est dégoutant, dépravant et surtout totalement pathétique.

Draco ne répondit pas. Son éducation lui interdisait de frapper une femme mais Pansy allait réellement trop loin dans ses propos.

Pourquoi l'avait-il épousé ? Il avait du mal à se rappeler à quel moment cette idée lui avait paru la bonne.

Peut-être que la nuit où Harry avait murmuré dans son sommeil qu'il l'aimait était ce qui avait tout déclenché. Il avait eu peur, de ses propres sentiments, du regard des autres, des répercutions et de l'avenir en général.

Pansy avait été sa porte de sortie, elle n'était pas vraiment jolie, pas vraiment gentille, pas vraiment intelligente comparée à Potter mais elle avait un atout de premier ordre, elle était une femme.

Aujourd'hui il était bien puni de sa lâcheté. Harry allait en épouser un autre et lui resterait enchaîné à sa femme jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare...

- Tu sais que j'ai raison c'est pour ca que tu ne réponds pas.

Pansy jubilait d'avoir trouvé le point faible de son mari.

- Je suis amoureux d'Harry, admit Draco, depuis plus longtemps que tu ne l'imagines… Mais ça n'a rien de dépravant ou de dégoûtant. La seule chose dégoûtante que j'ai faite c'est de le quitter pour toi parce que je croyais que je voulais la "normalité" selon les sorciers.

- Tu sais que tu ne l'auras jamais…, s'exclama cruellement la jeune femme

Un Malefoy ne pleure jamais et surtout pas devant témoin. Draco ravala la boule de sentiment qui était coincée dans sa gorge.

- Il t'a oublié…, ajouta-t-elle en quittant la pièce.

**OoOoO**

Harry faisait les cent pas, sous le regard exaspéré de Dean.

- Il ne viendra pas, affirma pour la dixième fois le jeune homme alors qu'Harry entamé un énième aller-retour.

- Si! Il attend simplement le bon moment. L'instant ou je ne serais plus sur mes gardes… Alors il franchira cette porte en hurlant un Avada Kedavra et je mourrais sur place.

Dean se leva et alla se poster devant son ami pour l'arrêter dans ses déplacements.

- Il ne viendra pas… Crois moi, s'il avait du venir il l'aurait déjà fait. Il est presque 21h et la maison est cernée de journalistes à l'affut. Draco est intelligent, s'il veut que cette histoire passe rapidement du coté des rumeurs sans fondement, il ne viendra pas.

Harry se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et soupira.

- Tu aurais voulu qu'il vienne ?, demanda Dean.

- Oui. Mais franchement je m'attendais à quoi… c'est de Draco dont on parle. On dirait que tu le connais mieux que moi. C'est évident qu'il n'approchera pas de cette maison à moins de 20 mètres.

Dean s'agenouilla devant son ami et lui prit les mains.

- J'ai toujours pensé que tu finirais par l'oublier, murmura-t-il, qu'il n'était qu'un amour de jeunesse sans grande importance.

Harry soupira.

- Ce serait tellement plus simple si c'était le cas, dit-il.

Dean baissa les yeux, il ne voulait pas que son amis voit la détresse que ses paroles engendrées.

- Tu devrais peut-être y aller, dit-il

- Je ne sais pas...

- Ecoute Harry, il faut que vous mettiez les choses à plat une bonne fois pour toute. Lorsque nous avons annoncé à la presse que nous voulions nous marier c'était pour le faire venir non? Et ça a marché alors maintenant prend ton courage à deux mains et va le voir.

La Sauveur regarda sa montre, il était un peu tard mais Dean avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas attendre il devait y aller.

- Si tu n'es pas rentré dans deux heures, tu veux que j'envoie les secours.

Harry le regarda d'un air désespéré et Dean reprit d'un ton plus sérieux

- Utilise l'aire de transplanage privée si tu ne veux pas être suivi et quand tu le verras dit lui simplement ce que tu ressens.

A peine dix minutes plus tard le jeune homme était au pied de l'immeuble privé de Draco. Il entra dans le hall et regarda la liste des résidents.

Mr et Mme Malefoy 5ème étage... Harry grimaça. Etre en face de la réalité lui broyait le cœur. Il entra dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton cinq. L'ascension lui paru interminable, il doutait soudainement de son idée, Draco n'allait certainement pas l'accueillir à bras s'ouverts.

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent Harry du prendre une profonde respiration pour se redonner courage. Il s'engagea dans le couloir et frappa à l'unique porte qu'il trouva. L'appartement devait être immense.

Il attendit quelques minutes et la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Alors qu'il s'était attendu à se trouver face à un elfe de maison, il fut étonné de reconnaitre Pansy.

- Mr Potter ?, lança la jeune femme.

- Mme Malefoy, répondit Harry avec insolence.

- Il est un peu tard pour une visite…

Harry se força à sourire avec amabilité.

- J'ai besoin de voir Draco.

- Il est sorti répondit sèchement la jeune femme.

- Il est un peu tard pour une sortie.

- Mon _mari_, la jeune femme insista sur le terme, n'est pas ici.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil par dessus l'épaule Pansy. Il aperçut alors un elfe de maison particulièrement nerveux qui trépignait et se tordait les doigts.

- Je ne suis pas sur que Mr Malefoy apprécie que l'une de ses connaissances soit congédié de cette façon.

L'elfe couina et disparu rapidement.

- Je lui ferais par de ta visite quand il rentrera, conclu Pansy.

Alors qu'elle allait fermer la porte au nez d'Harry, une voix froide s'éleva dans l'appartement.

- Pansy, on peut savoir ce que tu fais.

L'elfe de maison qu'Harry avait vu se tenait près de Draco caché dans ses jambes.

- Potter ?, s'étonna l'héritier Malefoy.

- Bonsoir Draco…

Pansy fut obligé de laisser entrer Harry, mais le regard qu'elle lui jeta en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait.

Le jeune homme ne prit pas la peine d'ôter sa veste. Il n'était pas sur que Draco n'allait pas le mettre dehors dans les deux minutes à suivre.

- Qu'est ce qui t'amène, demanda le blond en faisant signe à Harry de le suivre.

Pansy les regarda entrer dans le petit salon d'un air dégoûté, avant de prendre la direction de sa chambre.

- Je…

Harry hésita. Il s'était attendu à trouver un Draco hors de lui mais l'indifférence dont faisait preuve son ancien amant était encore plus troublante.

- Est-ce que tu as lu la gazette ?

Harry sentit son cœur s'accélérer, cela faisait des années qu'il ne s'était pas retrouvé seul avec Draco et des flashs de leur relation venaient perturber le fil de ses pensées.

- Oui je l'ai lu…

- Et c'est tout l'effet que ça te fait.

Draco eut un sourire froid.

- Tu veux que je dise à Dean de ne pas s'en faire ? Tu as peur de gâcher ton beau mariage ?

Harry s'approcha de Draco sans réellement s'en rendre compte. Il était comme attiré, il avait besoin de le toucher, de le sentir, comme à l'époque de Poudlard quand ils se croisaient dans un couloir et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de se toucher. L'ancien Serpentard ne fit pas un geste, il n'eut aucun mouvement de recul ce qui incita Harry à continuer.

- Je suis venu m'excuser, murmura le Sauveur du monde sorcier.

Draco déglutit, Harry était trop proche de lui… A une époque ils se seraient déjà sautés dessus

- Tu as entendu ce que je viens de te dire ?

Draco acquiesça. La main d'Harry se leva jusqu'à effleurer sa joue, mais l'héritier Malefoy lui attrapa le poigné avant qu'elle ne parvienne a son but. Il tira sèchement sur le bras du jeune homme qui se retrouva plaqué contre lui.

Cinq ans, cinq interminables années qu'il attendait de sentir de nouveau le corps d'Harry contre le sien. Conscient qu'il risquait à tout moment d'être repoussé, Draco attrapa le menton du jeune homme et le tourna dans sa direction.

- Tu es tout excusé, susurra l'ancien Serpentard.

Harry ferma les yeux et savoura les lèvres du blond qui se posèrent sur les siennes. Le baiser était doux, et la pression de la main de Draco sur sa taille le fit frissonner. Comment avait-il pu se passer de cette sensation si longtemps ?

Harry passa les bras autour du cou de Draco qui en profita pour resserrer encore un peu son étreinte. Sans cesser de l'embrasser, le blond entraina Harry jusqu'au canapé ou il le fit tomber avant de se placer sur lui.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, murmura Draco en déboutonnant sa chemise.

Harry l'arrêta et lui sourit sensuellement.

- Laisse moi faire, je sais que tu as toujours adoré que je te déshabille…

Draco lui rendit son sourire.

Les pupilles d'Harry se dilatèrent quand il dévora des yeux le torse parfait du jeune aristocrate. Il sentit une partie de son anatomie durcir alors que ses doigts redessinés les contours du corps de Draco.

- Ne me ménage pas, susurra Harry, j'attends ça depuis trop longtemps.

Draco ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Ses gestes si doux quelques minutes auparavant se firent plus brusques, il déshabilla rapidement Harry qui gémissait sous ses baisers répéter.

Lorsque Draco le pénétra Harry poussa un gémissement rauque. Son cœur battait si vite qu'il se demanda pendant une seconde s'il n'allait pas lâcher. Et lorsque Draco toucha sa prostate l'ancien Gryffondor perdit pied, une déferlante de sensation lui fit oublié tout ce qui l'entourait.

**OoOoO**

Lorsque Draco ouvrit les yeux il n'était plus sur le canapé. Il était allongé à même le sol sur le tapis et Harry dormait la tête posée sur son torse.

L'héritier Malefoy avait adoré la soirée de la veille, il avait retrouvé Harry tel qu'il était lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble à Poudlard mais avec l'arrivée du matin la lucidité de Draco avait fait sa réapparition. Harry avait succombé à une pulsion mais il était toujours fiancé.

Il passa une main dans les cheveux du brun. Cinq ans auparavant c'était lui qui avait quitté Harry et il n'avait pas imaginé une seconde à quel point le jeune homme avait souffert. Aujourd'hui les rôles étaient inversés, Harry allait le rejeter et il comprenait enfin.

Un hibou se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre et toqua à plusieurs reprises contre le carreau. Draco essaya de ne pas y prêter attention mais l'animal cogna plus fort visiblement mécontent d'être ignoré.

Draco se dégagea de l'étreinte d'Harry qui grogna mais ne se réveilla pas. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et le volatile entra et déposa la gazette du Sorcier sur la table basse.

Le jeune homme se demanda pourquoi il ne s'était toujours pas désabonner de cette feuille de choux. Il prit le journal avec la ferme intention de le jeter au feu lorsque le titre de la première page lui sauta aux yeux _**« Mon mari m'a trahi »**_, le mot trahis oscillait régulièrement avec **« Menti »**

Pansy n'avait pas pu faire ça… Et pourtant juste en dessous du titre se trouver deux photo de même taille, la première représenté Pansy en larmes un mouchoir à la main et la seconde avait très probablement était prise pendant la nuit puisqu'elle les dévoilait Harry et lui en train de dormir enlacé a demi nu.

Draco laissa ses yeux parcourir l'article en même temps qu'une haine sans nom l'envahissait.

_**Les yeux cernés et brillant de larmes, c'est une femme humiliée et anéantie qui est venue se confier à nous. Pansy Malefoy, après 5 ans, a décidé de nous révéler les tourments qui font qu'aujourd'hui elle est une femme au bord du gouffre, en pleine rupture. « Je ne peux plus faire semblant » a-t-elle murmuré avant d'éclater en sanglots et on la comprend. « Draco ne m'a jamais aimé » quelle plus triste…**_

- Qu'est ce que tu lis ? La Gazette ?

Draco leva les yeux du journal et les posa sur Harry qui venait de se réveiller.

Impossible d'être aussi parfait. Dire que le jeune homme allait bientôt être lié à un autre que lui. Enfin peut-être pas, l'article aurait surement l'avantage de mettre fin à la relation entre Dean et Harry… Draco s'en voulut de se réjouir de la situation, Harry ne méritait pas de souffrir à cause de lui.

-Draco ?

L'héritier Malefoy se rendit compte qu'il fixait son amant depuis plusieurs minutes sans rien dire.

- Il faut que tu t'en ailles…

- Quoi ?, Harry paraissait totalement abasourdi

- Tu m'as très bien entendu… Tu dois partir…

Draco jeta le journal à Harry qui lu rapidement le titre.

- Mais s'est pas vrai, s'emporta Harry, ta femme est la dernière des garces.

L'ancien Gryffondor avait conscience que cette fois Draco ne lui pardonnerait pas, la photo était particulièrement parlante.

- Désolé si elle gâche tes espoirs de mariage, répondit sèchement Draco

Les deux hommes se mesurèrent du regard chacun se méprenant sur la raison de la colère de l'autre.

Si Draco croyait qu'Harry craignait pour l'avenir de son mariage ce dernier lui pensait que Draco voulait protéger sa réputation de « sorcier hétéro ».

- Une fois de plus je crois que tout est dit, cracha Harry.

- Oui tout est dit… Soit heureux avec ton Dean Thomas et essaye de ne plus venir me gâcher la vie…

Harry se leva et s'habilla rapidement.

- Finalement Dean avait tord, rien ne te fera ouvrir les yeux. Quoi que je fasse, tu resteras toujours aussi aveugle.

Draco regarda Harry sortir du salon sans comprend

A suivre


	4. Chapter 4

Dernier chapitre de cette petite fic sans prétention qui je l'espère vous aura fait passer un bon moment

**OoOoO Bonne Lecture OoOoO**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4<p>

Harry quitta l'appartement de Malefoy sans jeter un regard en arrière. Dans la catégorie "abruti" il arrivait vraiment en tête de liste. Draco s'était une fois de plus servi de lui.

Il transplana devant chez Dean conscient que le 12 square Grimmauld devait encore être cerné par les journalistes. Il entra sans frapper comme il en avait l'habitude et se dirigea directement vers le salon.

Dean était installé dans un fauteuil la gazette du sorcier entre les mains. Il tourna la tête vers Harry et haussa un sourcil entendu.

- Alors cette soirée ou plutôt nuit avec Malefoy?, demanda-t-il en secouant le journal.

Le Sauveur du monde sorcier ne répondit pas. Il fit quelques pas, sous le regard étonné de ami et le plaça devant lui sans bouger. Après quelques seconde, il s'installa a califourchon sur Dean sans que ce dernier n'ait eu le temps de réagir et il l'embrassa avec fougue en commençant à le déshabiller.

- Eh… Harry qu'est ce que tu fous…

Dean se débattit et repoussa le jeune sauveur qui le regarda avec mécontentement.

- Qu'est ce que t'as? Je croyais que t'attendais que ça ?

- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé avec Draco mais je ne suis pas ta pute, répondit Dean avec colère.

Harry se laissa tomber sur le tapis aux pieds du jeune homme. Son ami ne méritait pas d'être traité comme ça.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il en serrant ses genoux entre ses bras.

Dean s'installa près de lui et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Harry se laissa aller contre son torse.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?, demanda Dean en passant une main dans les cheveux du _Sauveur_.

- Comme d'habitude, j'ai agi sans réfléchir et j'en paye les conséquences, murmura Harry

- Mais la gazette…

- Oui justement parlons-en de la gazette, s'emporta le jeune homme en se dégageant soudainement. Je vais aller foutre le feu à ce putain de journal… Tu viens avec moi ?

Dean se releva et attrapa sa baguette.

- Ok, pas de soucis.

Il se baissa ensuite au niveau d'Harry et posa les mains sur ses épaules.

- Sérieusement Harry, ça fait des années que la Gazette raconte tout et n'importe quoi sur ta vie alors pourquoi tout cramer aujourd'hui ?

- Parce que cette fois ils sont allés trop loin. Ils viennent de foutre le mariage de Draco en l'air et…

Dean soupira.

- Pansy a elle-même mis fin à son mariage et elle a décidé de l'étaler sur papier magique pour que toute la communauté sorcière en profite. C'est une pétasse… Draco devrait te remercier.

Harry regarda son ami comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit.

- Draco ne veut pas de la vie que je lui propose, et même si… il… enfin tu vois…

- Oui, s'il a envie de ton petit cul.

- Pitié Dean !

Le jeune homme se réinstalla dans son fauteuil.

- Je disais donc, reprit Harry, même s'il est d'accord pour avoir des relations sexuelles avec moi… Il ne veut pas d'une vie de couple.

- Je suis sur du contraire…

Harry se leva et serra ses bras autour de son corps, il fixa son regard sur la rue à travers l'unique fenêtre de la pièce et soupira.

- J'ai reçu ça hier, lança Dean en secouant une belle enveloppe décorée de dorures.

Harry ne prit pas la peine de se retourner et continua de laisser ses yeux airer sur les passants qui se promenaient.

- Et qu'est ce que c'est, demanda-t-il sans entrain.

- Une invitation…

- On en a déjà parlé, je n'irais pas dans un club échangiste…

Dean eut le bon goût de rougir.

- Harrrrryyy, je t'ai déjà dit mille fois que c'était une blague… Là c'est une invitation sérieuse, de Mr et Mme Malefoy.

Harry se précipita vers ami et lui arracha le courrier des mains.

- Nous sommes invités ?

Dean grimaça.

- Non pas "nous", mais tu peux être mon cavalier.

Harry balança l'enveloppe sur la table basse.

- Et puis quoi encore ? Une humiliation par semaine ça me suffit.

Il retourna se poster près de la fenêtre et resta silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes avant de froncer les sourcils.

- Je crois que Théodore Nott est sur le trottoir d'en face en train d'espionner la maison…

Dean sourit.

- Ca fait juste trois jours… Je lui en laisse trois de plus.

- Tu m'expliques ?

Dean se leva et regarda à son tour la rue.

- Tu sais que je suis le fiancé trahi le plus sexy de Londres alors forcément mes admirateurs refont surface.

- Attends ça fait pas trois jours que…

Dean retourna s'installer dans son fauteuil.

- Depuis la parution de l'article sur toi, Draco et la petite scène que vous nous avez joué à la galerie, je suis une petite chose malheureuse qu'il faut consoler… Et si Théo se propose, crois-moi je dis oui tout de suite.

Harry secoua la tête avant de quitter son poste d'observation.

- Je dois rentrer, soupira-t-il avant de prendre la direction de la sortie.

- Attends !, l'arrêta Dean. Je passe te prendre à huit heures.

Harry lui jeta un regard mauvais.

- Je n'irais pas à cette soirée, le bonheur de Malefoy je m'en tape totalement et je n'ai pas envie d'en être témoin.

- Harry tu sais très bien que tu viendras à cette soirée avec moi… Alors fais-nous gagner du temps, on dit huit heures, ok ?

L'homme qui était parvenu à vaincre Voldemort mais qui n'avait jamais pu résister aux sermons, suppliques et jérémiades du plus casse-pied de ses amis quitta la pièce sans répondre. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas lutter et qu'il finirait par céder mais qu'il ne laisserait pas Dean gagner aussi facilement.

**OoOoO**

Draco regardait d'un œil inquiet l'immense fontaine à chocolat qui trônait au milieu du buffet des desserts. Il imaginait facilement un invité maladroit faisant chuter l'objet et surtout l'état de son tapis persan si cela venait à arriver.

Non loin de lui, Pansy donnait des ordres à un elfe de maison. Elle ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis qu'il lui avait balancé la gazette du sorcier en plein visage en lui disant qu'elle ne l'emporterait pas au paradis et il ne s'en portait pas plus mal.

Draco s'éloigna du salon qui, comme Pansy l'avait souhaité, avait été agrandi pour l'occasion. Il n'avait pas envie d'assister à la suite des préparatifs, en réalité si il avait eu son mot à dire il aurait annulé cette mascarade.

Depuis le départ d'Harry quelques heures plus tôt, une multitude de hiboux s'étaient succédés à sa fenêtre. La plupart venaient de différents journaux qui souhaitaient une interview, mais certains étaient de ses amis qui venaient aux nouvelles pour la plupart convaincu que la gazette méritait d'être attaquée en justice pour calomnie.

Seul Théodore Nott qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis 3 ans, lui avait conseillé de persévérer dans sa relation avec Harry arguant que tout le monde avait droit au bonheur. Un étrange comportement auquel Draco n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention. Il savait parfaitement qu'Harry ne voulait pas de lui et il ne voyait pas en quoi cet ancien Serpentard de malheur venait se mêler de sa vie.

Draco s'enferma dans son bureau avec la ferme intention de n'en sortir que lorsque le dernier invité de cette maudite soirée serait parti.

Il ne comptait pas faire plaisir à Pansy. Si cette dernière voulait étaler sa vie de couple en ruine à l'ensemble du monde sorcier, ce n'était pas son cas.

En réalité il ne se sentait pas capable d'affronter tous les regards qui ne manqueraient pas de se poser sur lui et il n'avait absolument pas envie de mentir aux journalistes. Leurs dire qu'il n'y avait rien entre Potter et lui si ce n'était une haine ancestrale était au dessus de ses forces.

**OoOoO**

Vingt-cinq minutes… Impossible, improbable, il n'avait tenu que vingt-cinq minutes avant de dire à Dean qu'il viendrait à cette fichue soirée.

Si Harry avait été un peu plus franc avec lui-même il se serait avoué que s'il n'avait pas résisté plus longtemps aux arguments de son ami c'était tout simplement parce qu'il mourrait d'envie d'accepter l'invitation.

Harry regarda les nombreuses fenêtres éclairées de l'immeuble. Il n'aurait pas du venir. Il avait encore le temps de faire demi-tour. Tout son être lui criait de rentrer chez lui mais il restait planté devant l'édifice qui abritait l'homme qu'il aimait, sans bouger.

Dean attrapa la main d'Harry et le tira vers l'entrée de l'immeuble.

- Aller, un peu de courage.

Harry se laissa trainer sans réagir. Il chercha rapidement un exemple de plan mis en place par Dean qui ne se soit pas terminée en catastrophe et malheureusement il dut rapidement se résigner, toutes les idées de Dean finissaient par un désastre et celle-ci était vouée au même avenir.

Les deux hommes arrivèrent rapidement devant la porte de l'appartement des Malefoy.

Harry avait encore le temps de partir en courant, Dean approcha son doigt de la sonnette… Oui il pouvait encore fuir, quitter Londres, oublier toute cette histoire et vivre heureux dans une petite bicoque au milieu de la campagne Irlandaise.

La porte s'ouvrit et un elfe de maison s'inclina humblement.

Il lui restait encore quelques secondes, il pouvait transplaner jusqu'à chez lui faire sa valise, foncer jusqu'à l'aéroport et s'envoler pour le Mexique.

Dean tendit son invitation à l'Elfe qui la fixa une seconde avant de sourire et de s'écarter.

- Bienvenu Monsieur Thomas, Monsieur et Madame Malefoy sont heureux de vous accueillir dans leur humble demeure.

Le texte devait être servi à chaque invité et Harry trouva cela pathétique.

- Humble ?, murmura Dean, je devrais acheter un dictionnaire à Monsieur et Madame Malefoy.

Harry aurait juré que l'Elfe avait sourit, mais le domestique avait déjà disparu avec leur deux vestes. Cette fois c'était sa dernière chance, il pouvait feindre un malaise, oui c'est cela il n'était d'ailleurs pas loin d'en avoir un.

- Dean !

Trop tard… Le drame commençait à se jouer.

Pansy s'approcha de ses deux invités et sourit à Dean.

- Je suis si heureuse que tu sois venue, minauda-t-elle.

Harry jeta rapidement un coup d'œil autour de lui à la recherche d'une arme quelconque.

- J'espère que vous passerez une bonne soirée, acheva-t-elle sans accorder de réelle attention à Harry.

Le couple pénétra dans le salon où de nombreux invités étaient déjà présents. Après seulement deux pas, Harry fut ébloui par un flash.

- Monsieur Potter, commença un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, n'est-il pas déplacé de votre part de vous présenter dans la demeure de Mme Malefoy étant donné les relations que vous entretenez avec Mr Malefoy.

Dean s'interposa entre le journaliste et Harry.

- Encore un mot pauvre tâche et je promets de te faire avaler ta plume à papote… Par le nez bien sur.

L'homme recula de plusieurs pas.

- Je ne fais que mon boulot moi, bougonna-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

Harry attrapa Dean par le poignet et l'attira vers une alcôve.

- Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée, je devrais rentrer.

- Tant que tu n'auras pas parlé à Draco, tu ne partiras pas d'ici.

- Il n'est même pas là, se plaignit Harry.

- Ben cherche le…

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- Théodore est planqué derrière la colonne torsadée près du buffet. Si tu te décides à aller lui parler, je te promets de chercher Draco.

Dean regarda Harry avec défi avant de partir rejoindre Théodore.

Harry le regarda discuter avec l'ancien Serpentard. Après plus de 10 ans il continuait de croire qu'il pouvait avoir l'avantage face à son ami, mais un jour il devrait bien finir par admettre que Dean gagnait toujours.

L'ancien Gryffondor fit deux fois le tour de la salle sachant que Draco ne s'y trouvait pas. Il cherchait à gagner du temps mais il dut finalement se décider à chercher ailleurs car du coin de l'œil même s'il semblait en pleine discussion avec son prétendant il savait que Dean l'observait.

Il quitta le salon et scruta le hall d'entrée. Par où devait-il commencer ? Il n'était même pas sûr que Draco ne soit pas retourné se terrer dans sa maison de campagne.

- Mr Potter a-t-il besoin de quelque chose ?

Harry regarda l'elfe de maison qui venait de s'adresser à lui et reconnut le domestique qu'il avait croisé la veille lorsqu'il avait rendu visite à Draco.

- Je cherche ton maître.

- Monsieur Malefoy ne veut voir personne.

Harry pesa le pour et le contre. Les elfes était dans l'impossibilité de désobéir à leur maitre, surtout lorsqu'ils étaient aussi fidèles que celui à qui il avait affaire. Pourtant pour avoir côtoyé Dobby, Harry savait qu'ils étaient également facilement manipulables.

- Je suis déjà venu hier et il a accepté de me recevoir.

- Que Monsieur Potter me pardonne mais Maitre Draco m'a précisé dès ce matin qu'il ne voulait voir aucun des invités présents à cette soirée.

- Ca tombe bien, répondit Harry, je n'ai pas été invité, je suis juste venu accompagner un ami.

L'elfe parut perturbé.

- Je doute que Draco apprécie que tu l'empêches de voir un ami, insista Harry.

Le domestique trépigna.

- Dis-moi simplement où il se trouve, je ferais comme si je l'avais cherché dans toutes les pièces de l'appartement.

- Monsieur Malefoy ne veut pas être dérangé.

Harry fronça les sourcils, cet elfe était plus coriace qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

- Très bien dans ce cas, je vais me débrouiller tout seul.

L'ancien Gryffondor fit mine de prendre la direction de la première porte qu'il avait en vu.

- Monsieur ne peut pas fouiller la maison, s'interposa l'elfe.

Il parut effrayé par le regard décidé d'Harry.

- Monsieur Malefoy est dans son bureau, capitula finalement le domestique comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas gain de cause.

- Et bien voilà, ça n'avait rien de bien compliqué. Et où se trouve ce bureau ?

L'elfe s'attrapa les deux oreilles et commença à tirer dessus.

- Quatrième porte après le couloir au fond du hall.

Harry le remercia et prit la direction indiquée, il remarqua distinctement le domestique se mâchonner un bout d'oreille. Drôle de punition pensa-t-il.

L'ancien Gryffondor se tenait devant la porte de ce qu'il supposait être le bureau de Draco sans oser frapper.

Il essayait tant bien que mal de trouver la phrase parfaite pour entamer la conversation, mais chacun des dialogues qu'il imaginait se terminaient de la même manière. Draco refusait de l'écouter.

Puisant en lui le légendaire courage des Gryffondors il se décida enfin à frapper et lorsque la voix froide de Draco lui répondit il eut soudainement le sentiment de se retrouver à l'époque de Poudlard lorsqu'il devait effectuer une heure de colle avec Rogue et que l'homme l'accueillait dans son bureau.

- J'avais pourtant spécifié que je ne voulais voir personne commença Draco alors qu'Harry faisait quelques pas dans la pièce.

L'héritier de la famille Malefoy était installé face à un imposant bureau et remplissait un document sans prendre la peine de relever la tête pour voir qui se tenait devant lui.

Harry s'avança encore un peu, se demandant s'il ne ferait pas mieux de faire demi-tour. Toutes les approches qu'il avait imaginées avant d'entrer lui paraissaient soudainement stupides.

Draco se décida enfin à lever les yeux et un froid polaire s'installa lorsqu'il reconnut Harry.

- Si tu es venu me déposer l'invitation pour ton mariage, désolé mais je ne pourrais pas me libérer, lança le maître de maison après plusieurs secondes.

- Je t'aime, répondit Harry.

Draco ne réagit pas.

- Depuis Poudlard, continua le Sauveur du monde sorcier. Je sais que tu tiens à ta réputation et ta vie telle qu'elle est et je ne te demande rien, je voulais juste te le dire.

Le blond contourna son bureau et de planta devant Harry.

- Je le savais déjà.

- Quoi ?, s'étonna le jeune homme.

- Que tu m'aimais lorsque l'on était ensemble à Poudlard. Tu devrais faire attention tu parles en dormant.

Harry sentit ses joues s'enflammer.

- Tu as été franc avec moi alors c'est mon tour, continua Draco, c'est justement parce que tu m'aimais que je t'ai quitté.

Le brun recula de plusieurs pas. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne de cet homme qui semblait avoir juré de le détruire.

Draco passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

- J'étais trop jeune pour accepter tes sentiments, dit-il. Je sais que ça n'excuse rien mais je n'étais tout simplement pas près.

- Et aujourd'hui tu es marié, compléta Harry.

- Et toi tu le seras bientôt, ajouta l'héritier Malefoy.

L'ancien Gryffondor fronça les sourcils.

- Je viens de te dire que je t'aime. Il n'y a rien entre Dean et moi. Cette histoire de mariage c'était une idée stupide pour te faire réagir.

Draco attrapa les mains du Brun.

- Tu n'es pas avec Dean ?

- Non, bien sur que non, ce n'est qu'un ami.

L'ancien Serpentard se jeta dans les bras d'Harry et plaqua violemment ses lèvres contre celles du jeune homme qui le repoussa.

- Non ! Je te l'ai déjà dis, je ne serais pas ton amant. Si tu ne peux pas m'apporter plus que…

Draco entraîna Harry en direction du bureau et attrapa la liasse de document sur laquelle il était penché un peu plus tôt.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, dit-il en la donnant à Harry.

En un coup d'œil, le jeune artiste peintre reconnut un contrat de rupture magique.

- Tu… tu te sépares de Pansy ?

Draco lui sourit avant de récupérer les papiers et de les poser sur le bureau.

- Il ne manque plus qu'une petite chose, dit-il

Il attrapa une plume et signa la dernière page.

- Et Pansy ? Elle en pense quoi ?, demanda Harry, incrédule.

Un sourire diabolique se peignit sur le visage de Draco.

- Allons lui demander.

Harry regarda l'homme qu'il aimait prendre la direction de la sortie et le rattrapa rapidement.

- Tu es fou ! Franck Feed est ici, c'est le meilleur journaliste de _SorcièrePlus._

- Justement, répondit Draco, Pansy voulait du médiatique, elle va l'avoir.

**OoOoO**

L'entrée du couple dans le salon bondé ne passa pas inaperçue.

Dean qui buvait un verre avec Théodore fit un petit signe complice à Harry alors de Pansy virait au rouge. Elle ne s'était visiblement pas attendue à ce que son mari face son entrée au bras de son amant.

Le journaliste envoyé par Blaise pour son magasine s'approcha rapidement d'eux délaissant Pansy avec qui il était en train de s'entretenir.

- Mr Malefoy, commença l'homme.

- Mr Feed…

Un flash claqua et Draco en fut ébloui.

- Votre épouse vient de m'annoncer que vous étiez de nouveau totalement uni, qu'une discussion vous avez ramené à la raison. félicitation!

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas mais sentit Harry se tendre.

- Elle vient également de nous faire part de la réelle raison de cette soirée. Vous avez décidé d'adopter un jeune sorcier orphelin et vous souhaitez faire par à la communauté de votre bonheur retrouver. Pourriez-vous nous dire ce qui, après 4 ans, vous a décidé à penser à l'adoption ?

- Madame Malefoy divague, lança calmement Draco. Cette soirée va belle et bien me permettre de faire part de mon bonheur mais c'est avec l'homme que j'aime que je compte le vivre.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce.

- Contrairement à ce qui a été publié dans la gazette du sorcier, je n'ai jamais trahi Pansy. C'est Harry Potter qui est le seul à avoir souffert de ma lâcheté. Il y a cinq ans en épousant une femme que je n'aimais pas c'est lui que j'ai trahi, parce que j'avais peur.

- Peur ?, répéta le journaliste en griffonnant sur son calepin.

- Oui! Peur de ce que la communauté pourrait penser de moi. J'ai manqué de courage et je le regrette car j'ai perdu cinq ans de bonheur pour une femme qui ne m'aime pas plus que je ne l'aime et qui ce soir avait décidé de se servir de vous pour réduire un peu plus mes chances d'être heureux.

Les regards se tournèrent vers Pansy qui bouillait de rage.

- C'est faux, hurla-t-elle. Tu n'es qu'une sale tapette dépravée.

Un murmure de désapprobation parcouru l'assemblée.

- Et en plus, continua-t-elle, tu brises un couple sur le point de se marier par pure égoïsme, c'est une honte... Tu devrais avoir honte.

- Monsieur Potter, questionna Franck Feed, allez-vous réellement rompre vos fiançailles avec Monsieur Pomas ?

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire, Dean ne changerait jamais.

- Encore heureux qu'il va les rompre, lança une voix dans l'assemblée, sinon je serais obligé de le faire à sa place.

Dean se fraya un chemin parmi les invités pour s'approcher du journaliste. Quelques pas derrière lui Théodore le suivait.

- Harry et moi n'avons jamais été réellement fiancés de toute façon… Et puis il est trop petit pour moi c'est l'évidence même.

Un rire léger secoua les invités alors que le journaliste écrivait à toute vitesse. L'article prévoyait d'être explosif.

- La seule chose que nous souhaitons aujourd'hui c'est de vivre ensemble Draco et moi, expliqua Harry

- Il est MON époux, hurla de nouveau Pansy que tout le monde semblait avoir oublié.

- Plus pour longtemps…

Draco sortit de sa poche le papier qu'il avait montré plus tôt à Harry.

- Il n'attend que ta signature. Je me suis occupé de tout le reste.

- Je ne signerais jamais cette chose…

Le journaliste se tourna vers elle et un flash illumina son visage déformé par la haine.

- Dans ce cas Mme Malefoy, répondit Draco, le Magenmagot prendra la décision pour toi… Es-tu prêtes à en passer par là ?

- Je suis une Malefoy et je le resterais…

Des regards dégoûtés, moqueurs et incrédules se posèrent sur elle.

- Pourquoi refuser la séparation ?, demanda le journaliste.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, elle bouscula l'homme qui venait de s'adresser à elle et quitta la pièce.

**OoOoO**

Harry sursauta lorsqu'il entendit la porte claquer, pourtant il savait que ce n'était que Draco qui rentrait du travail. Il posa son pinceau près de la nouvelle toile qu'il avait entamé quelques jours plus tôt et s'essuya les mains sur sa blouse.

- Harry ?

- Je suis dans l'atelier, répondit l'artiste.

Draco passa la tête dans l'embrassure de la porte, il s'avait qu'Harry n'aimait que l'on pénètre dans son antre.

- Je peux entrer ?, demanda-t-il.

- Bien sur.

Le Blond fit quelques pas essayant tant bien que mal d'éviter de renverser quelques choses avant de brandir un document sous les yeux d'Harry.

- Ta daaaaammmm

Harry échappa le pot qu'il tenait avant de pousser un crier de joie et de sauter dans les bras de son amour. Il noua les jambes autour de sa taille et l'embrassa.

- Je suis enfin débarrassé, murmura Draco en reprenant son souffle.

- Enfin libre, ajouta Harry.

- Oui de t'épouser…

- Je ne suis pas sur de vouloir devenir la future Madame Malefoy, la première était un peu dérangée.

Draco explosa de rire.

- Alors c'est moi qui deviens Madame Potter.

- Promet moi une chose, demanda Harry en retrouvant la terre ferme.

- Tout ce que tu veux…

- On ne deviendra jamais un couple pathétiquement amoureux et dégoulinant de bons sentiments.

Draco sembla réfléchir une seconde.

- Promis mon petit poussin, minauda-t-il.

Harry l'embrassa, finalement tous les plans de Dean n'étaient pas voués à l'échec. Peut-être qu'il devrait en parler avec Théo…

FIN

* * *

><p>Merci à tous d'avoir suivi cette fic. Profitez bien de vos dernières heures en 2011<p>

Bonne fête à vous

Sao


End file.
